sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Angels
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | narrator = Alfred Molina | music = Hans Zimmer | cinematography = Salvatore Totino | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 138 minutes Extended: 146 Minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $150 million | gross = $485.9 million }} Angels & Demons is a 2009 American mystery horror thriller film directed by Ron Howard and written by Akiva Goldsman and David Koepp, based on Dan Brown's novel of the same title. It is the sequel to the 2006 film The Da Vinci Code, also directed by Howard, and the second installment in the ''Robert Langdon'' film series. The novel was published first and The Da Vinci Code novel followed it. Filming took place in Rome, Italy, and the Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California. Tom Hanks reprises his role as Professor Robert Langdon. Producer Brian Grazer, composer Hans Zimmer and screenwriter Akiva Goldsman also return, with David Koepp coming on board to help the latter. The film grossed $485 million worldwide. A sequel, titled Inferno, was released on October 28, 2016. Plot Under the watchful eyes of Father Silvano and Dr. Vittoria Vetra, the European Organization for Nuclear Research (CERN) initiates the Large Hadron Collider and creates three vials of antimatter particles larger than any ever produced before. Almost immediately, Father Silvano is killed and one of the vials of antimatter goes missing. At the same time, the Roman Catholic Church is mourning the sudden death of Pope Pius XVI in Rome and prepares for the papal conclave to elect the next Pope. The Camerlengo, Father Patrick McKenna, assumes temporary control of the Vatican. Before the conclave enters seclusion, four of the "preferiti" (the favorite cardinals to be elected pope) are kidnapped by a man claiming to represent the Illuminati. In a video message, he threatens to kill one candidate every hour starting at 8pm and to destroy all of Vatican City at midnight, using the missing vial of antimatter as a bomb. The Vatican summons symbologist Robert Langdon from Harvard University and Vetra to help them save the four preferiti and locate the vial. Langdon listens to the Illuminati's message and deduces the four cardinals will die at the four altars of the "Path of Illumination", marked by statues of angels in locations relevant to the four classical elements. Over the objections of Commander Maximilian Richter, head of the Swiss Guard, but with McKenna's consent, Langdon is granted access to the Vatican Secret Archives. He examines Galileo Galilei's banned book with Vetra. Following the clues and accompanied by Inspector General Ernesto Olivetti and Claudio Vincenzi of the Vatican Gendarmerie Corps, they arrive at the Chigi Chapel in the Church of Santa Maria del Popolo. There they find Cardinal Ebner dead, suffocated with soil and branded with an ambigrammatic word "Earth". They verify the second location is the crowded Saint Peter's Square and arrive just as a bloody Cardinal Lamassé emerges with his chest branded with "Air". Vetra unsuccessfully attempts to perform CPR on him, only to discover his lungs had been punctured, while the assassin slips through the crowd. While Vetra studies Silvano's diaries, Langdon, Olivetti and Vincenzi locate the third church, Santa Maria della Vittoria, and arrive to see Cardinal Guidera, branded "Fire" and suspended above a burning pile of wood. A gunfight erupts between the assassin and the officers, with Olivetti and Vincenzi being killed in the process. Langdon manages to escape, but not before being spotted by the assassin. Langdon convinces two Carabinieri officers to take him to the next location and the trio race to the Water altar, the Fountain of the Four Rivers, just as the assassin arrives in a van. The assassin murders the officers and drops a bound and weighted Cardinal Baggia into the fountain to drown before bidding farewell to Langdon and driving off. With the help of bystanders, Langdon rescues the cardinal, who tells him the Illuminati's lair is Castel Sant'Angelo. There, Langdon and Vetra discover a hidden passageway leading to the Vatican, being used as a hideout for the assassin. Discovering a case with marks for five branding irons, they realize the fifth brand is for the Camerlengo but are confronted by the assassin before they can alert McKenna. The assassin spares their lives once more, stating killing them is not a part of his mission unless they pursue him. He then cryptically warns them to be careful as his contractors are "men of God" before departing. He escapes to a car left for him by his contractor, but is killed immediately when it explodes upon ignition. Langdon and Vetra rush back to the Vatican where they find Commander Richter hovering over McKenna with a gun, the Vatican symbol branded into McKenna's chest. Richter and Archbishop Simeon are shot by the Guards. As Richter dies in front of Langdon, he opens his hand to reveal a key which Langdon takes. The stolen antimatter vial is found in St. Peter's Tomb below the church, but the battery life is too low to risk re-connecting it to a battery. McKenna, a former military pilot, seizes the vial and uses an awaiting helicopter to fly above the Vatican. At a high altitude, he parachutes out as the antimatter bomb explodes overhead. McKenna is hailed a hero and savior, and the cardinals move to elect him pope. Langdon and Vetra use Richter's key to watch a security video showing McKenna speaking to Richter before the attack. The video reveals it is McKenna, not the Illuminati, who masterminded the scheme. McKenna reveals he murdered the previous pope because he felt the pope had betrayed the church by trying to bridge the gap between science and religion. After McKenna had killed the pope, he intended to have himself elected to the papacy whilst rallying the most conservative Cardinals to his side. The recording is shown to the Papal conclave, and it dawns on McKenna that he has been exposed. He flees to a remote recess in the building where he is able to commit suicide by setting himself on fire. The Vatican officially announces McKenna died due to internal injuries suffered during his parachute landing, and Cardinal Baggia is named Pope Luke I, with Cardinal Strauss as the new Camerlengo. Strauss thanks Langdon for his assistance and gives Langdon Galileo's "Diagramma Veritatis" for his research as a gift from himself and Pope Luke, requesting only it be returned to the Vatican by Langdon's testament, and any future references he may make about the Catholic Church in his future publications be done gently, to which Langdon replies, "I'll try." As the film ends, the new Pope Luke shares a grateful nod with Langdon and Vetra, and walks out onto the balcony to greet the crowd waiting for him in the Square. Cast * Tom Hanks as Robert Langdon, a Harvard University professor of symbology. * Ewan McGregor as Father Patrick McKenna, the Camerlengo. * Ayelet Zurer as Dr. Vittoria Vetra, a CERN scientist whose antimatter experiment has been stolen by the Illuminati. * Stellan Skarsgård as Commander Maximilian Richter, head of the Swiss Guard. * Pierfrancesco Favino as Inspector General Ernesto Olivetti of the Gendarme Corps of Vatican City State. * Nikolaj Lie Kaas as The Assassin * Armin Mueller-Stahl as Cardinal Strauss, Dean of the College of Cardinals and the Papal Conclave. * Thure Lindhardt as Lieutenant Chartrand, officer of the Swiss Guard. * David Pasquesi as Claudio Vincenzi, a Vatican police officer sent to summon Langdon. * Cosimo Fusco as Archbishop Simeon, Prefect of the Papal Household. * Victor Alfieri as Lieutenant Valenti, a Carabinieri officer who takes Langdon to the Fountain of the Four Rivers. * Carmen Argenziano as Father Silvano Bentivoglio, a Catholic priest and a CERN scientist who performed the antimatter experiment along with Dr. Vetra. * Marco Fiorini as Cardinal Baggia/Pope Luke I, one of the four Preferiti and a cardinal from Milan, Italy and the favorite to succeed as the new pope. * Bob Yerkes as Cardinal Guidera, one of the four Preferiti and a cardinal from Barcelona, Spain. * Franklin Amobi as Cardinal Lamassé, one of the four Preferiti and a cardinal from Paris, France. * Curt Lowens as Cardinal Ebner, one of the four Preferiti and a cardinal from Frankfurt, Germany. * Todd Schneider as a Carabiniere, Lieutenant Valenti's partner who along with him takes Langdon to the Fountain of the Four Rivers. * Anna Katarina as Docent, the Pantheon tour guide who tells Langdon the name of the first church. * Howard Mungo as Cardinal Yoruba * Rance Howard as Cardinal Beck * Steve Franken as Cardinal Colbert * Gino Conforti as Cardinal Pugini * Elya Baskin as Cardinal Petrov Production Development In 2003, Sony Pictures acquired the film rights to Angels & Demons along with The Da Vinci Code in a deal with author Dan Brown. In May 2006, following the release of [[The Da Vinci Code (film)|the 2006 film adaptation of The Da Vinci Code]], Sony Pictures hired screenwriter Akiva Goldsman, who wrote the film adaptation of The Da Vinci Code, to adapt Angels & Demons. Filming was originally to begin in February 2008 and was originally going to be released on December 19, 2008, but because of the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, the film was pushed back for May 15, 2009. David Koepp rewrote the script before shooting began. Director Ron Howard chose to treat Angels & Demons as a sequel to the previous film, rather than a prequel, since many had read the novel after The Da Vinci Code. He liked the idea that Langdon had been through one adventure and become a more confident character. Howard was also more comfortable taking liberties in adapting the story because the novel is less popular than The Da Vinci Code. Producer Brian Grazer said they were too "reverential" when adapting The Da Vinci Code, which resulted in it being "a little long and stagey." This time, "Langdon doesn't stop and give a speech. When he speaks, he's in motion." Howard concurred "it's very much about modernity clashing with antiquity and technology vs. faith, so these themes, these ideas are much more active whereas the other one lived so much in the past. The tones are just innately so different between the two stories." Differences between novel and film * In the novel, the papal conclave attracts relatively little public attention. In the wake of the huge international interest in the 2005 election of Pope Benedict XVI, this was judged to be out of date. The character of CERN Director Maximillian Kohler does not appear in the film. The Italian Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca is changed to the Irish Patrick McKenna, portrayed by Ewan McGregor. The Boeing X-33 that takes Langdon from the United States to Geneva and then to Rome is absent in the film. In the novel, Commander Olivetti is the commander of Swiss Guard, and his second in command is Captain Rocher, whereas in the film, Richter is the head of the Swiss Guard. In the novel, the Assassin contacts members of the BBC in order to influence how they present the story of his activities, but this does not happen in the film. The character Leonardo Vetra is named Silvano Bentivoglio in the film, is not related to Vittoria and his death scene is changed. Vittoria is a love interest for Langdon in the novel while there is no attraction present in the film. In the novel Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca is revealed to be the late pope's biological son, while in the film he is his adoptive son. * In the film, the Camerlengo briefly acknowledges Langdon's involvement in some events of the previous film when in the book it does not, as the events in The Da Vinci Code are yet to take place. This is due to the fact the first novel in the film series was adapted to film after the second book rather than in the order of first-to-last. * In the book, the assassin has Middle Eastern looks whereas in the movie he is portrayed by a Danish actor. In the film, he is killed by a car bomb, whereas in the book he falls from a balcony at the top of the Castel Sant Angelo and breaks his back on a pile of marble cannonballs which eventually kills him. * In the novel, Vittoria is kidnapped, whereas in the film, she accompanies Langdon almost everywhere. In the book, all four preferiti are killed by the assassin and eventually the high elector, Cardinal Saverio Mortati, is elected as the new pope, whereas in the film, the fourth preferito, Cardinal Baggia, is saved by Langdon and is elected the new pope. The high elector, renamed Cardinal Strauss, becomes the Camerlengo to the new pope. * In the book, the fifth brand is one that incorporates all four words from the previous four, whereas in the film, the fifth brand is the crossed keys, symbolic of the Papacy. * The means by which the heroes discover the location of the bomb is significantly different. In the book, the Camerlengo feigns a religious vision from god, telling him where to find the bomb. In the film, he feeds Langdon a clue to the bomb's location by branding himself with an upside-down version of the papal keys, which Langdon successfully deduces is a metaphor for Saint Peter, the first pope, who was crucified upside-down. * In the book, Langdon stows away on the Camerlengo's helicopter, and just before the antimatter explosion, jumps out using a makeshift parachute, and lands on Isola Tiberina, whose mythical healing powers heal the injuries he incurs from the fall. In the film, Langdon does not get on the helicopter. * In the book's closing scenes, a Swiss Guard hands Langdon the fifth brand, the Illuminati diamond, as a gift. In the film, the new Camerlengo hands over Galileo's book to Langdon. Filming Shooting began on June 4, 2008, in Rome under the fake working title Obelisk. The filmmakers scheduled three weeks of exterior location filming because of a predicted 2008 Screen Actors Guild strike on June 30. The rest of the film would be shot at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California, to allow for this halt. Roman Catholic Church officials found The Da Vinci Code offensive and forbade filming in their churches, so these scenes were shot at Sony. The Caserta Palace doubled for the inside of the Vatican, and the Biblioteca Angelica was used for the Vatican Library. Filming took place at the University of California, Los Angeles in July. Sony and Imagine Entertainment organized an eco-friendly shoot, selecting when to shoot locations based on how much time and fuel it would save, using cargo containers to support set walls or greenscreens, as well as storing props for future productions or donating them to charity. ]] Howard hated that the Writers Guild strike forced him to delay shooting the film until summer. However, the quick shoot allowed him to refine the naturalism he had employed on his previous film Frost/Nixon, often using handheld cameras to lend an additional energy to the scenes. Hanks interrupted filming of one scene in order to help Australian bride Natalia Dearnley get through the crowds to her wedding on time.Hanks saves Aussie bride, Nine News. Published May 19, 2009. Retrieved September 13, 2010. McGregor said the Pope's funeral was the dullest sequence to film, as they were just walking across staircases. Then, "Someone started singing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' and it became the funeral theme tune." When recreating the interior of St. Peter's Basilica, production designer Allan Cameron and visual effects supervisor Angus Bickerton recognized the tall soundstages were only half the size of the real church. They rebuilt the area around and the crypts beneath St. Peter's baldachin, including the bottoms of the columns and Saint Peter's statue, and surrounded it with a 360 degree greenscreen so the rest could be built digitally. Cameron had twenty crew members, posing as members of the public, photograph as much as they could inside the Sistine Chapel, and had artists sketch, photograph and enlarge recreations of the paintings and mosaics from the photographs. Cameron chose to present the Sistine Chapel as it was before the restoration of its frescoes, because he preferred the contrast the smoky, muted colors would present with the cardinals. Although the chapel was built to full size, the Sala Regia was made smaller to fit inside the stage. The Saint Peter's Square and the Piazza Navona sets were built on the same backlot; after completion of scenes at the former, six weeks were spent converting the set, knocking down the Basilica side and excavating of tarmac to build the fountain. As there had been filming at the real Piazza Navona, the transition between it and the replica had to be seamless. To present the Santa Maria del Popolo undergoing renovation, a police station in Rome opposite the real church was used for the exterior; the scaffolding would hide that it was not the church. Cameron built the interior of Santa Maria del Popolo on the same set as the recreated Santa Maria della Vittoria to save money; the scaffolding also disguised this. The film's version of Santa Maria della Vittoria was larger than the real one, so it would accommodate the cranes used to film the scene. To film the Pantheon's interior, two aediculae and the tomb of Raphael were rebuilt to scale at a height of , while the rest was greenscreen. Because of the building's symmetrical layout, the filmmakers were able to shoot the whole scene over two days and redress the real side to pretend it was another. The second unit took photographs of the Large Hadron Collider and pasted these in scenes set at CERN. Music Angels & Demons: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released on May 22, 2009.Angels & Demons (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). iTunes. Retrieved October 22, 2010. Hans Zimmer returned to compose the score for the sequel. He chose to develop the "Chevaliers de Sangreal" track from the end of The Da Vinci Code as Langdon's main theme in the film, featuring prominently in the tracks "God Particle " and "503". The soundtrack also features violinist Joshua Bell. Home media and different versions The DVD was released on November 24, 2009 in several countries as a theatrical version and extended cut. Angels and Demons was also released on UMD for the Sony PlayStation Portable (PSP) on October 21, 2009. The extended cut includes violent scenes which had been cut out to secure a PG-13 rating. In the UK, the already censored US theatrical version had to be censored further in order to obtain a BBFC 12A rating. The Blu-ray includes the original theatrical version and is classified BBFC 15. Reception Box office Overseas, Angels & Demons maintained the #1 position for the second weekend as well even with the release of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, which opened at #2. The film opened with $46 million at the domestic box office. The Da Vinci Code had opened domestically to $77.1 million, but the sequel's opening met Columbia's $40–50 million prediction, since the film's source material was not as popular as its predecessor's. Within more than a month, the film grossed $478,869,160 worldwide, making it the largest-grossing film of 2009 until it was surpassed by Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Of this $478 million, just over 27% of it is from domestic venues, giving the film high worldwide totals, with over $30 million in the UK, $21 million in Spain, $13 million in Brazil, $13 million in Russia, $34 million in Japan, and $47 million in Germany. Angels & Demons was the ninth-highest-grossing film of 2009, with box-office figures of $485,930,810 worldwide. Critical response Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 37% of 249 critics have given the film a positive review, with an average rating of 5.1/10. The site's general consensus is that "Angels and Demons is a fast-paced thrill ride, and an improvement on the last Dan Brown adaptation, but the storyline too often wavers between implausible and ridiculous, and does not translate effectively to the big screen." Metacritic has a rating score of 48 out of 100 based on 36 reviews. BBC critic Mark Kermode criticized the film's "silliness", saying "Whereas the original movie featured Hanks standing around in darkened rooms explaining the plot to anyone who was still awake, this second salvo cranks up the action by having Tom explain the plot while running—a major breakthrough." Richard Corliss of ''Time'' gave the film a positive review, stating that "Angels & Demons has elemental satisfactions in its blend of movie genre that could appeal to wide segments of the audience." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times awarded the film three stars, praising Howard's direction as an "even-handed job of balancing the scales" and claiming "film promises to entertain." The Christian Science Monitor gave the film a positive review, claiming the movie is "an OK action film." Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the film two-and-a-half out of four stars claiming "the movie can be enjoyed for the hell-raising hooey it is." Joe Morgenstern of The Wall Street Journal gave the film a mixed review, claiming it "manages to keep you partially engaged even at its most esoteric or absurd." Neil Smith from Total Film gave the film four out of five stars, saying "some of the author's crazier embellishments are jettisoned in a film that atones for The Da Vinci Code's cardinal sin — thou shalt not bore." Kim Newman awarded it three out of five stars, stating "every supporting character acts like an unhelpful idiot to keep the plot stirring, while yet again a seemingly all-powerful conspiracy seems to consist of two whole evil guys." Catholic Church response CBS News interviewed a priest working in Santa Susanna, who stated the Church did not want their churches to be associated with scenes of murder. A tour guide also stated most priests do not object to tourists who visit out of interest after reading the book, a trend which will continue after people see the film. "I think they are aware that it's... a work of fiction and that it's bringing people into their churches." Grazer deemed it odd that although The Da Vinci Code was a more controversial novel, they had more freedom shooting its film adaptation in London and France. Italian authorities hoped the filmmakers corrected the location errors in the novel, to limit the amount of explaining they will have to do for confused tourists. William A. Donohue, president of the Catholic League, did not call for a boycott, but requested that Catholics inform others about anti-Catholic sentiments in the story. "My goal... is to give the public a big FYI: Enjoy the movie, but know that it is a fable. It is based on malicious myths, intentionally advanced by Ron Howard." A Sony executive responded that they were disappointed Donohue had not created attention for the film closer to its release date. Howard criticized Donohue for prejudging the film, responding that it could not be called anti-Catholic since Langdon protects the Church, and because of its depiction of priests who support science. The official Vatican newspaper L'Osservatore Romano called the film "harmless entertainment", giving it a positive review and acknowledging that "the theme is always the same: a sect versus the Church, but this time, the Church is on the side of the good guys." Beforehand, it had stated it would not approve the film, while La Stampa reported the Vatican would boycott it. However, it also quoted Archbishop Velasio De Paolis as saying a boycott would probably just have the "boomerang effect" of drawing more attention to Angels & Demons and making it more popular. In FAQ titled Angels & Demons: from the Book to the Movie, Massimo Introvigne, Director of CESNUR (Center for the Study of New Religions) points out crucial factual errors in Dan Brown's original novel and the film version. Introvigne also criticizes the Illuminati mythology that is treated as historical fact. Banned in Samoa In Samoa, the film was banned by film censor Lei'ataua Olo'apu. Olo'apu stated that he was banning the film because it was "critical of the Catholic Church" and so as to "avoid any religious discrimination by other denominations and faiths against the Church." The Samoa Observer remarked that Olo'apu himself is Catholic."Chief censor bans movie Angels and Demons", Samoa Observer, May 21, 2009. The Censorship Board had previously banned the film The Da Vinci Code, for being "contradictory to Christian beliefs.""Samoa bans 'Milk' film" , ABC Radio Australia, April 30, 2009. Accolades Sequel Sony Pictures produced a film adaptation of Inferno, the fourth book in the Robert Langdon series, which was released on October 14, 2016, with Ron Howard as director, David Koepp adapting the screenplay, Tom Hanks reprising his role as Robert Langdon, and co-starring Felicity Jones, Ben Foster, Irrfan Khan and Sidse Babett Knudsen. See also * List of ghost films * Robert Langdon film series * Draper–White thesis * Particle accelerators in popular culture References External links * * * * * * * * * Angels & Demons: Now, in the service of the Catholic Church - WSWS review by Hiram Lee * Movie's locations on Google Earth }} Category:Angels & Demons Category:2009 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s crime films Category:2000s mystery films Category:2000s thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American mystery films Category:American sequel films Category:American thriller drama films Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films about death Category:Films about elections Category:Films about Roman Catholicism Category:Films about suicide Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films about fictional popes Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on crime novels Category:Films based on mystery novels Category:Films directed by Ron Howard Category:Films produced by Brian Grazer Category:Films set in Rome Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Films set in Vatican City Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Rome Category:Screenplays by David Koepp Category:Screenplays by Akiva Goldsman Category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films based on works by Dan Brown